Never Say Never
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: This is a mini series I am doing over on another board that I have. This is mostly Alex and new intern Jo Wilson. I love the idea of them and I can't wait to see what happens with them on the show so I am writing my own world for them lol This centers on Alex/Jo but will have MerDer, COwen and in my world Slexie is not dead. This will have a rating of M for just in case lol


**Hey guys, This is a mini series I am doing on my board that I have with my friend. This is a series that centers around my new fave pairing idea of Alex/Jo Wilson. I don't know how many like her but I love her the most out of all the new interns lol This will have my other pairings like MerDer/COwen and in my world Slexie isn't dead so Mark and Lexie will be in it too but it will mostly center Jo/Alex. It will take me a bit to update this as I am posting 2 episodes in one shot over here so I have to write up 2 more episodes before posting again.**

**As always R&R is always welcomed.**

**Thanks,**

**Brandy**

Episode 1

Jo Wilson couldn't believe her luck she was once again stuck being an intern for Alex Karev. Most girls in her place would be excited but not her. She found him cocky and annoying. He was always calling her princess and it drove her up the wall cause she was no one's princess lest of all his. Yet here she was once again having to listen to him once again call her princess.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." Jo said just out of the blue in the middle of his teaching.

Alex looked at her in shock. "What am I calling you that you want me to stop calling you?"

"Princess. I am no one's princess." Jo told him and then looked back down at the baby they are checking on.

Alex looks at her like she had lost her mind. "Well I just call them like I see them and you are differently a princess." Alex told her with his cocky smile.

"No I'm not. I got into all the best schools by myself and I have relied on myself for far longer then I ever should have so no I am not a princess." Jo said and then she walked out of the room and left Alex in shock that she had just not only told him off but that she walked out on him too.

Jo was proud of herself for standing up to Alex but now she wondered if she had gone to far by walking out on him. He was her boss after all and she was just an intern. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see Shane Ross till she walked into him.

"Wow there speedy where are you? I have been calling your name." Shane tells her after she is steady on her feet again.

"Oh sorry. I was just lost in thought. I think I might have either done something to cost me my job or something that will make my life hell for the next year." Jo told him.

"What did you do?" Shane asked her.

"I just told Karev off for calling me Princess and then walked out on him." She told him as she bit her lip in worry.

When Shane heard this he was shocked but then got a surprised look on his face. "Well you won't have to wonder for long as here he comes now."

Jo turned just in time to see Alex come up to her and stop in front of her. "Can I have a word with you please Dr. Wilson?" Alex asked her as he walked away and left Jo to follow behind him.

So Jo didn't know what was about to happen but she knew she was scared to lose her job. So when Alex walked to a room and let her in first she walked in and then turned around to face him. When he had the door shut is when she spook up.

"I'm sorry I walked out on you. That was not something I should have done. You are my boss and rather I like how you were treating me or not I never ever should have walked out on you." Jo said and then was stopped when Alex put two fingers up to stop her from talking anymore.

"I should be the one telling you sorry. Look to most people in this hospital I am evil spawn so I know better then anyone how you wouldn't want to be called a princess so this is me saying sorry. You should feel lucky I never say sorry unless you know it is to someone like Meredith cause let's face it she is my best friend here." Alex told her with a smirk on his face.

Jo nods her head. "So I'm not going to get fired?"

Alex laughed at that and then shakes his head. "Nah. I had it coming and besides who would want to fire you for standing up to Evil Spawn? Hell Dr. Yang might make you are favorite Intern just for telling me off."

Jo laughs at that. "Well you are not that bad I guess." She tells him and then when they both look up they see they are closer then they were before.

"Well you maybe the only one who thinks that." Alex tells her still looking at her.

"I really should get back to work." Jo all but whisperers to him.

"Yea I should too. Come on the little babies can't wait all day for us." Alex says and he opens the door and let's them both out.

"Ah thanks for not getting me fired Dr. Karev." Jo says to him.

"No problem and you can call me Alex." He tells her and then they both head back to work.

For the rest of the morning all either could think about is how much they want to kiss the other but then shakes their heads at that cause they didn't think the other one felt the same way.


End file.
